Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,040 which discloses an eight-gear gearbox comprising an input shaft, an output shaft, four planetary gear sets, eight rotatable shafts and five shifting elements.
What is needed is a transmission comprising a first compound planetary gear set having a brake engaged with a sun gear, a second compound planetary gear set having a brake engaged with a ring gear, the first compound planetary gear set and the second planetary gear set axially engagable through a first clutch and a second clutch. The present invention meets this need.